Nothing I haven't seen before
by TalysAlankil
Summary: Will shares the news that his boyfriend is an angel with his dad…only to find his dad has hooked up with one as well. Sequel to "Flying Close to the Sun". Warning for incest


"…then he set me down on the balcony like nothing had happened, and I could barely feel my legs because we were just _flying_ and— _are you even listening to me, Dad?_ "

Dad looks up at me, casting him a distracted glance before returning to whatever he was reading on his tablet. "Hmm. Yes, that's nice."

"'Nice'? I tell you my boyfriend's an _angel_ and that's all you've got?"

Apollo sets the tablet down. "This is gonna be awkward." He sighs, still averting his eyes. "Look, Will. I'm really glad we have that sort of bond where you can share this with me. But I've gotta admit I haven't been as open to you about something. I—may or may not be dating an angel too."

I stare at him. "You _cannot_ be fucking serious." Dad finally looks at me, a crooked, apologetic smile on his lips, and shrugged. "So you hid from me that you had someone—"

"A _boyfriend_ ," he corrects, but I ignore him.

"—whatever, and you also hid that he was an angel?"

"Well, it's not like angels are a secret or anything. I didn't think it would be a big deal."

I roll my eyes. "Do I even know him?" He shakes his head, and I can't help but feel a little disappointed. He didn't even try to see if I'd get along with his boyfriend. Unless he was scared I'd figure it out. "Did you intend to introduce us at _some_ point?"

"Of course. It was just—complicated. I didn't know how you'd react. This whole angel situation is still pretty polarizing."

" _I_ didn't hesitate to tell you about Nico." I'm probably overly bitter. I don't care.

Neither does my dad, apparently. "How about a deal? You meet Zephyros if I get to meet your Nico."

"What, like a family dinner?" I couldn't remember the last time we'd had one.

He grins, and I don't like what that grin means. "I was thinking more of a double date."

* * *

Only my dad would think a father-son double date is a good idea. And only he would think paintball is date material at all. I thought I couldn't be any more surprised when he said that was his plan, when he announced that he was teaming up with Nico and I with his boyfriend, Zephyros.

"How is that a date?" Nico asks, frowning at my dad. I warned him it might get weird, but apparently warning wasn't enough.

"Come on, can you really tell me you don't want to shoot at each other once in a while?" Apollo smirks. "Besides, the point was getting to know each other. That doesn't work if each couple teams up."

I trade glances with Nico, shrug, and he gives in too.

I spend the next ten minutes coming up with a hint of a strategy with Zephyros, the next five minutes realizing it's not going to work, and the next hour or so getting our asses kicked. It's not really the guy's fault, though, and I can't help but like him a little for the attempt. Worst case scenario, we can always claim we went easy on our boyfriends.

When all is said and done, Apollo offers to have dinner at his apartment, since it's the closest to the paintball field. And unsurprisingly, by "dinner", he means "takeout".

"Pizza'll be here in fifteen minutes," he chirps, hanging up the phone. "Why don't you guys have a shower and change in the meantime? You must be all sweaty. I've still got some of your clothes in your old bedroom, Will."

The penthouse has undergone one of its many redecorations since I last lived there, but I find that he left my bedroom untouched. I'd be embarrassed by some of the old posters on the walls, but Nico doesn't seem to mind—or even pay attention to them. He presses me against one of them, actually, knocking the breath out of me and hovering an inch from me—close enough to feel his warmth.

"You'd better tell me you didn't let me win, Solace," he says in a low voice. The kind of voice I don't want to contradict. So much for that excuse.

"Nah. I would never let my _dad_ beat me, not even for you."

He chuckles. "Good." He presses his body against mine, and I'm half-hard already against him. "So. That shower. Let's go."

"Right through that door." The penthouse only has one bathroom, but it's connected to both bedrooms.

He half-drags me across the room, pausing after every step to kiss and touch and grope and take our clothes off one by one. I'm already naked as I blindly reach for the doorknob and open the bathroom door, and he pushes me inside, sending me reeling back against the sink. He immediately closes the distance to kiss me, pressing his hard cock against mine through the fabric of his boxer briefs.

I break our kiss, gasping for air. "Okay, showe– _what the fuck_?"

It took me a moment to realize the scene in front of me wasn't in a mirror. In the (vast, high-tech and design) shower stand stands my dad and Zephyros, in about the same state of undress as Nico and I are.

Apollo doesn't seem to mind. "Sorry. Forgot to lock the door. Or turn on the shower. Or warn you." He lets out a brief laugh that doesn't sound sorry or embarrassed at all.

"Seriously, Dad?"

I shift myself to hide behind Nico's body. A little cowardly, but he still has underwear on. He seems frozen, staring at the naked bodies of my dad and Zephyros. To be fair, I'm having a hard time _not_ staring.

Unfortunately, Dad notices my movement. "Come on, Will. It's nothing I haven't seen before." He steps out of the shower stand, and glances down my body, unashamed. "Well, okay, this is new."

He reaches out, and I'm as good as paralyzed until he grabs my cock. That sends a series of contradictory messages to my brain—a cacophony of _wrong wrong wrong but also sort of good?_ that I can't really make sense of.

A flutter of feather breaks me out of my trance as Nico's wings spread, one of them coming between my dad and I, forcing us apart. "That's mine," Nico says, stepping in and replacing Apollo's hands around my cock with his. He gives it a stroke, and I'm almost glad I'm speechless, because I'm not sure the sounds I'd make right now would be very dignified.

Dad just grins. "Fair enough. But there's no use fighting over this. The more the merrier, right?" He eyes Nico's wings. "Zephyros showed me a few things I could do to those. Do you mind?" I know what he's talking about—I noticed how sensitive Nico's wings were last time—and I can't help but feel jealous when my dad tugs at Nico's wings and Nico's legs start to tremble.

I regain the use of my limbs, and reach around Nico's waist, under his waistband. He's painfully hard under my touch, so I get rid of the offending piece of clothing with one hand as I jerk him off with the other. When he's naked, I use my free hand to pull him against me as I feel his legs nearly giving out. He's mine, too, but I'd rather show it than say it.

Dad actually lets go of Nico's wings, looking at us with an appreciative smile and dark eyes. He steps forward and kisses Nico, a hungry kiss that sends my pulse into overdrive, along with my hand around Nico's cock.

Out the corner of my eye, I see Zephyros standing a few feet away, stroking his own cock while watching us. My gaze crosses his, and he seems to take it as an invitation to join us. He presses behind my father, rubbing his cock against Apollo's crack, and I can't tear my eyes away—until lips press against mine, and I'm forced to. It's my dad, and for a moment, I freeze under the contact. He chuckles, sending vibrations down my throat, and tangles his hand in my hair, keeping me from pulling away.

The initial shock fades, and I see this for what it is: a competition. My hand on Nico's stomach reaches out blindly, and I find what I'm looking for: Apollo's cock, hard and leaking. Zephyros has a hand hovering near it, but he makes way for me, cupping my dad's balls as I stroke him. I feel Apollo's moan against my lips more than I hear it, and the satisfaction it brings is everything I need.

Nico squirms in my arms, and I realize I've stopped my strokes on his cock, too focused on the competition. I let go of both of them, glance at Nico, who grins back at me. He knows what I want before I can even phrase it, and slips behind me, pushing me away from the sink I was still pinned against.

The momentum carries me in Apollo's arms, who's more than content to grip my cock again. I briefly struggle, but his lips find the pulse point on my neck just as Nico's lube-coated fingers push against my hole, and I can't care about the competition anymore. I close my eyes, lips find mine—Zephyros's, I think—and give in to the sensations all over my body.

Zephyros breaks our kiss as Nico tosses him the bottle of lube he got Gods-knew-where, and Apollo stops his strokes on my cock when his boyfriend begins prepping him. I guess we're alike in that way, but I can't process the information, because Nico presses his cock, wrapped in a condom and coated with lube, against my ass, and I lean back to meet his lips that I know are waiting. He pushes in with his cock just as he coaxes my lips open with his tongue, the sensations almost mirroring each other until he angles better and hits my prostate.

Nico moans, and break our kiss, nodding ahead of him to get my attention. I follow his gaze to find my dad and Zephyros in an almost similar situation—except Apollo is on his hands and knees, his head inches away from my crotch. I can almost feel his breath against me.

Our eyes lock for a moment, and he hesitates for the first time. Giving me a choice. I can't help but think of how strange it is to ask now, but I can't back down anymore. I nod.

He grabs me with one hand, and I notice Nico's stopped moving inside of me, almost as if he's holding his breath watching us. Maybe he is—I can't hear his breath, but my heartbeat thunders so loud that I'm not sure I could hear anything right now.

My dad licks the tip of my cock, brief and warm; then he kisses it, almost hesitantly; and finally, his lips part and he takes me in his mouth. He goes slow, at first; then, Zephyros gives a thrust from behind, and Apollo jerks forward, taking my entire cock in his throat. I cry out at the overwhelming feeling of his warmth around me and Nico's cock inside me.

My legs feel weak, and all I find to catch myself are Nico's wings extended around me. As I tug at them, his thrusts become erratic, out of sync with Apollo's movements, and my brain can't keep up anymore. I feel like I'm about to pass out for how _good_ this feels, and I can't bring myself to care about anything else.

It's no surprise to anyone that I'm quickly on the edge. My dad hears my orgasm coming in the cries I let out, and sinks down around my cock once more, pressing his nose against my skin and swallowing around the head of my cock. One more thrust from Nico, and I come harder than I ever have before, feeling Apollo swallow all of it without a hint of hesitation.

I hear Nico cry out as I haven't come down yet, and he presses against me, buried inside me to the hilt, kissing and nibbling the skin in the back of my neck. It'll leave marks, I know, but I don't care.

I open my eyes to find my dad still on his knees, looking up at me. His eyes are shrouded, and I'm sure he's about to come, because I have the same look when I am. Nico pulls out of me, and I sink to my knees to kiss Apollo without a second thought, tasting myself on him, taking his cock in my hand. It's soon slick with precome, and after a few strokes, he comes too, coating my fingers. I don't stop kissing him or stroking him, and pump him through his orgasm until he's finally come down.

Zephyros pulls out too, but I can see by how hard he is that he's the only one who hasn't come yet. As my dad stays on the floor, panting in his afterglow, I get up and step towards Zephyros.

"Dad says you taught him a few things about your wings," I say. "Teach me too."

He grins, spreads his wings, and takes my hands to show me where they're most sensitive. I can see a glimpse of Nico in a mirror, and he's transfixed as I caress and tug at Zephyros's wings, making note of every movement, every place. He ruts against me, whispers more commands to my ears, and I slide my hands to the base of his wings, where the feathers meet the skin of his back.

He shivers under that touch, and I feel him tense up. I give his wings a tug, bringing our bodies closer together, and his breath catches as he comes wordlessly, spilling come against my skin and between us.

I step back and turns towards Nico, who's already hard again and touching himself. Then, I can't help myself: I laugh. This whole thing is ridiculous. And wrong. And…amazing.

My dad's on his feet again, and he ruffles my hair as if that hand hadn't just been around my cock moments ago. I smile at him, feeling completely silly as I do. Maybe this is what "fuck your brains out" means, because I can't seem to make sense. I'm not sure I want to.

The doorbell rings, startling the four of us, and Apollo laughs. "I'll take care of that. The delivery boys knows me; he's used to it."

He grabs a bathrobe, and Zephyros follows him out of the bathroom, leaving me alone with my boyfriend, who seems more than ready for round two.

"Pizza's gonna be there," Nico says, though his voice is pretty clearly against the notion of leaving now.

I agree with him. "Fuck that. We still need a shower, don't we?"

He grins back, and I press a kiss against his lip as I reach for the base of his wings.


End file.
